One Night Around the Camp Fire
by yellowpr0n
Summary: Red, Blue, and Green have lusted over on another for years but everything comes together one night around the camp fire. Contains erotica and Christian's values.


Red was tired after a long day of pokemon training. He looked across the camp fire to see his two best friends lying next to each other, just as tired. He looked at Green's face and her crystal blue eyes and felt his stomach lurch, she brown hair clung to her face from the sweat she had gotten from battling. Red licked his lips lustfully, he had wanted Green for so long, he didn't know if he had the strength to resist her. He balled his fists.

Blue was equally as aroused as Red at Green's obviously beauty. He closed his eyes and imagined him ripping off her clothes, pleasing her in ways she didn't know were imaginable. He shook out of his day dream, no, Green was just his friend, he was sure she didn't have feelings for him anyway.

Green was highly aware of her two guy friends staring at her, the attention made her feel uncomfortable, she began to sweat. Green took off her jacket, revealing shiny flesh covering in sweat. She stared across the fire into Red's burning red eyes and suddenly became very away of how aroused she was. She was now wet for more reasons then just her sweat.

She turned to the left and saw her other friend, Green, he looked especially appetizing. She bit her lip and batted her eyes. They wanted her, she just had to say the word and they were hers. But which one did she want? She had imagined both of them inside of her, but she couldn't have both of them. Or could she?

"I have a problem," she said, she found herself mindlessly undressing herself, leaving just her bra and underwear, "I want to fuck you both." She began seductively sucking her finger. "If either of you appose to the three-some then I'll just fuck the other, I'm horny, I don't care."

Red and Blue's mouths dropped, they had both wanted her so bad and had masturbated to her pictures more than once. Would they be willing to have a three-some with a man to be inside the woman they so desperately wanted.

"I'm game," Red quickly said, shocking both himself and Blue. "What, I'm tired of just jacking off, I wanna get some play, yo."

Blue slowly nodded too, her body was like sex goddess sent from the heavens to arouse and snare men into her wicked trap. He wanted to be trapped. "Okay, I'll do it."

Both Red and Green gingerly stood up and approached the near-naked woman. Red's erection was roaring like a lion under his jeans. He wondered what size Blue's penis would be and hoped he wouldn't be inferior. Red grabbed hold of Green's breasts and felt a heat wave across his body. He quickly removed his shirt and pressed her sweaty body again her. She moaned in pleasure.

Green approached Blue from behind, he reached around her and grabbed her groan, rubbing, slowly grinding his erect penis through his jeans against her ass. She reached her arm around and pulled Greens hair, feeling his erection get bigger against her ass. He removed her bra with his teeth, her bra fell to the floor.

Red gasped at the orbs before him, he breasts were large and shining with sweat. He leaned down and gently licked her erect nipples. She moaned his pleasure, her body becoming Niagara Falls. "Enough foreplay, I want you both inside of me."

Red gently bit her neck and Green slide off her underwear. Green bended down ad began licking Blue's vagina, Blue put her leg around Red's shoulder, allowing Green better access to her vagina. "You taste like candy," Green moaned.

"Let's do a milk bucket." said Blue.

"What's that?"

"It's where one of you do my cunt and I suck out the other, the penises meet in the stomach." Blue winked, she descended down him, pulling ff his pants and underwear, revealing his erect, veiny dick. The sight of his penis is her face, made her drip down her leg like a school child coming in from the rain, she moaned in delight. Her mouth mouth gently circled around his penis and a smile twitched across Red's face.

Green grabbed hold of Blue's hips and inserted his penis into her vagina, she shrieked in surprised but continued to move her lips across Red's throbbing manhood. Green thrusted into her, moving her mouth across Red's penis like a well-oiled sex machine, Blue's breasts shook at the force. Red grabbed her hair and pushed her up and down his dick as Green humped he back and forth. Blue had no control, she was being pushed around from all angles.

"Oh yeah baby," moaned Red.

"I'm gonna come!" Shouted Green.

"Pull out, don't get her pregnant!" said Red.

At the same time, both Red and Green pulled out of Blue and shot at her their hot, white semen. It covered her face, breasts, stomach and hair. She shrieked in delight, licking the salty semen from her lips.

After they had finished, Red got down and licked at Blue's vagina. Green rubbed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Oh yes," she moaned, Red stuck his fingers inside of her while licking her clitoris and sticking his other hand up her anus. She fell into Red's lap, feelings his penis bobbing against the back of her head.

Blue felt herself begin to come. She screamed in complete ecstasy. Red and Green high-fived each other in excitement. Blue continued to scream in pleasure as Green sat down beside Red and began to kiss him. Red inserted his fingers in and out of Green while kissing Blue deeply.

Blue and Red were both suddenly attracted to each other even though they were both straight me. Green continued to scream in pleasure as the two boys explored their sexuality.

Green opened her eyes to see the two boys playing with each other. This was what she wanted, she smiled. They were too preoccupied with each other to notice Green getting up and quickly putting on her clothes. She looked through Blue's bag and shuffled through his pokeballs until she found the one she was looking for. It was the pokemon he had catch before she had the chance to. She laughed and pocketed the pokeball. She had successfully used her sexuality against them.

Blue smiled to herself and left them alone in the forest, naked and penetrating one another.


End file.
